Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the technical field of cooking vessels comprising an interior surface made of partially coated stainless steel.
More precisely, the present invention pertains to cooking vessels drawn from a sheet of stainless steel or from a multilayer sheet having at least one outer layer of stainless steel, as well as their method of production.
The present invention pertains, in particular, to culinary items designed to be used on cooktops, such as frying pans or sauce pans, for example.
The present invention also pertains to the vessels of electronic culinary devices, particularly, but not exclusively, removable vessels.
Description of Related Art
Patent document KR100804387B1 discloses a cooking vessel comprising an interior surface made of partially coated stainless steel. The interior surface has a plurality of valleys, the bases of which bear a non-stick coating. The interior surface has ribs that are spaced between the valleys. The uncoated top surfaces of the ribs extend beyond the non-stick coating covering the bottom surface of the valleys. However, the ribs have uncoated lateral surfaces that extend above the bottom surface of the valleys. The lateral surfaces of the ribs are perpendicular to the bottom surface of the valleys. The realization of such an object made of stainless steel would be difficult following the drawing process proposed in this document.